1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to wheel assemblies mounted on wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to wheel assemblies having solid tires. Specifically, the invention relates to a wheel assembly having a solid tire which can be easily installed and removed from a wheel.
2. Background Information
Wheel assemblies for solid tires, such as those used on forklifts and similar wheeled vehicles, have been known for decades. Such assemblies are made with solid tires having a heavy-duty metal interior rim embedded therein. These assemblies are pressed onto heavy-duty wheels for use on wheeled vehicles. Installing and removing such wheel assemblies requires a press which can exert great pressure. Such presses are very expensive and bulky, and thus it is impractical for most owners of vehicles with solid-tire wheel assemblies to own or store such presses. In order to change these wheel assemblies, the users must send their vehicles or wheel assemblies to someone who does own the appropriate equipment, which is very time-consuming and costly. This is very inconvenient and in the case where the vehicle itself must be sent, or no replacement wheel assembly is available the down-time of wheeled vehicles is substantial.